


Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

by Bibs_Blocksberg



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Story, Family, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibs_Blocksberg/pseuds/Bibs_Blocksberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a warlock baby is found at the Shadowhunter Academy, Magnus Bane is coerced into taking the foundling home to his boyfriend Alec Lightwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> When 'Born to Endless Night' was announced in early 2015 the opening scene to this fic popped into my head and wouldn't go away. I wrote this fic way before the canon short story was published, hence it is quite different. I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. As English isn't my first language, I'm always thankful for corrections :)
> 
> The story starts during October 2009, after Jem and Tessa's wedding. Alec just turned 20 the previous month.

With a brooding glance at the bundle in front of his chest Magnus reached for the keys to Alec's and his flat. He still was not quite sure if it had been a good idea to give in to the request of the Clave. Or should he rather say to Isabelle and her ex-vampire-now-ascending-mundie friend Simon, who had discovered the whimpering huddle of blankets on the Academy's steps and then pleaded, in Izzy's case threatened, Magnus to not let the Silent Brothers take what turned out to be a little baby. Admittedly a dark blue baby with ivory hair and pointy ears, which clearly marked it as a warlock baby and therefor something to get rid of, as far as the Clave was concerned and Magnus was always striving to not make things easy for the Clave.  
  
Still, bringing an infant home to his Nephilim boyfriend without a chance to at least warn Alec seemed risky. Magnus was not at all sure he could predict what his blue eyed sunshine would think of it. Much less did he know about childcare. Right now he wondered if he would be able to ever get out of this baby sling on his own. He was used to surround himself with exquisite fabric but normally it was not wrapped around him like an evil fusion of a backpack and a straitjacket. Although he had to admit that it had proved itself useful while travelling by Portal and New York subway. The baby also seemed to like being huddled against Magnus's chest, sleeping most of the time and hidden from curious glances. He had glamoured them nonetheless, just to make sure no one accused him of child abuse by dyeing.  
  
The faint sound of steps behind the still closed door brought him back to the present and he finally slid the key into the lock and, clutching the duffle bag with diapers and formula Maryse had forced on him when he arrived at the Institute, made his way into the apartment. Since Alec had moved in over a year ago they had made some modifications to the place. Part of the group of small sofas had been replaced by a rather large ruby colored couch overloaded with pillows, wide enough to accommodate two adults who wanted to spend time watching TV together. In the far corner Alec had arranged some simple yet effective sports equipment to keep himself in shape for everyday business, namely kicking demons back to their home dimension. The sandbag was still swinging softly back and forth, painting lines on the floor with a small stream of grains.  
  
"Not to self: Don't get hit or kicked by Alec", muttered Magnus, who patched the broken seam and let the sand vanish with a flippant move of his free hand. He heard soft rumbling noises from their bedroom, indicating Alec's whereabouts. Leaving the duffle bag and his warm jacket at the entrance, Magnus slowly made his way to the door. Against habit he did not sneak into the room to greet his love with a surprise bear hug but knocked.  
  
"Alexander, I'm home. Are you decent", he asked and heard a zipper being pulled up.  
  
"Not since I met you but I'm half dressed", replied Alec and Magnus could hear the amusement and a hint of confusion in his voice. "Have you brought guests?"  
  
"So to say", stated Magnus and slowly pushed the door open, revealing himself with the brightly colored length of cloth wrapped around his upper body.  
  
Alec stood in front of their closet wearing jeans and a shirt pulled over his arms but not his head yet, the thumbs hooked into the neckline. Normally Magnus would have admired his beautiful partner now, caressing him with his gaze but right now he kept his eyes fixed on Alec's face and tried not to look as unsettled as he felt. He saw Alec blink and move his lips to probably ask what he was wearing or if he had finally gone mad with the latest unknown fashion trend, when the baby choose to wake up and voice some yet unknown discomfort with a muffled whimper against Magnus's breast. He looked down and tried to soothe him with softly muttered words and stroking the baby's back, which had helped in the subway but did not seem to do the trick this time. The whimper grew to solid crying and Magnus, who had fought Nephilim and demons, sobered up vampires and rescued queens, had no idea what to do. Being a warlock meant not having children and in the rare cases over the years when he had met infants, there had always been a parent there to take care of unexpected crying.  
  
He suddenly felt Alec close to him and looked up just to find his partners eyes fixed on the helplessly wailing child. Alec's look was soft and tender, not at least taken aback by the baby's unusual coloring or its unexplained presence.  
  
"Hey there. What's wrong little one", he said gently and placed his warm hand next to Magnus's on the baby's back, rubbing it in little circles. "Should we get you out of this?"  
  
"If you know how to untie 15 foot of linen, please do so", sighed Magnus and shot him a begging look.  
  
Alec took a step back and examined the baby sling. "I think my mother used one of these when she had Max", he muttered and frowned just for a second when the thought of his late younger brother passed his mind. Then Alec, being the hands-on personality Magnus treasured, stepped behind his back and started to untie the pattern of knots that kept the baby in place.  
  
"You know, I think I will never feel quite the same about being untied by you", Magnus stated but Alec interrupted him calmly.  
  
"Don't drop the baby, I think this one holds the whole thing together." Magnus wrapped his arms around the still squealing baby and felt the pressure of its weight shift from his back to his arms.  
  
"Got it", he announced just to have the baby picked out of his embrace and being left with loose fabric dangling around his shoulders, while Alec cradled the small ivory head against his neck and stroked the baby's back. Magnus watched in wonder while Alec seemed to know as a matter of course what to do to calm the child, who in turn had grabbed the front of Alec's shirt in one tiny blue fist, now only sniveling occasionally. Feeling strangely out of place and still owing an explanation Magnus cleared his throat and gathered up the material of the wraparound.  
  
"So what I meant to say was, may I introduce to you the little foundling who was most unkindly left at the Academy's steps this very morning. The Inquisitor agreed to not send for the Silent Brothers, after your sister discussed the matter of giving lifelong nightmares to a baby with him. Now there I was, once again to the rescue and I am really sorry I could not warn you and I…"  
  
"It's okay. Did you bring something to feed him… or her", Alec once again interrupted and Magnus noticed that his boyfriend had not looked up from the little one during his explanation of this day's events. "I think she may be hungry…or he... Do you know if it's a boy or a girl? Or a name? Calling babies 'it' just does not feel right."  
Defeated, Magnus placed the wraparound on their bed, much to the joy of Chairmen Meow who hopped up to inspect the cozy nest it made for him, and pointed to the main room.  
  
"Your mother packed a bag full of stuff she said we might need. I have no idea what we are supposed to do with all those boxes and lotions and stuff. Maybe Catarina can help", he suggested, led Alec to the duffle bag and started to unpack it while the younger man softly rocked on his heels and examined what Magnus placed on the table.  
  
"I think the milk powder just needs to be mixed with warm water. You see those tiny bottles?"  
The warlock nodded and realized that Alec, being the oldest of the Lightwood children, probably had watched his mother prepare food for his siblings or even had helped her. It seemed like a thing young caring Alexander would have done and the thought made Magnus feel all fuzzy and warm inside for a moment.  
  
A few minutes later Alec sat on the sofa, the baby resting in his lap and covered to the chin by a towel, and Magnus was sucking at the burned back of his hand. He had seen some commercial or something where a beaming mother had checked the temperature of the milk by dripping it on her hand and thus had tried the same. It had been way to hot.  
  
"I think it cooled down now", he said after a second drip on the other hand, much more careful this time.  
  
"Let's see if she's hungry", Alec agreed, switching between calling the baby he and she at random. It stirred anxiously when Magnus handed the bottle to Alec and lifted his arms as if to grab it. The baby started to drink as soon as the bottle nipple touched its lips and Magnus felt an involuntary smile play on his lips.  
  
"Seems you are a natural with babies", he told Alec, who's cheeks turned a slight pink but who also smiled.  
  
"It's nothing. I just hold the bottle, nothing more", Alec mumbled and just then the baby got hold of one of his slender fingers. Magnus saw a spark in Alec's eyes, a tiny light he knew was there when the young Shadowhunter looked at him or Izzy or Jace, and it left Magnus slightly worried.

* * *

 

The baby fell asleep again after it had emptied another bottle and given a hearty burp against Alec's shoulder. They laid it down in the middle of their bed, framed by their rolled blankets and all the pillows to make a cozy safe nest, before retreated into the main room. Magnus picked up Chairmen Meow and sat down on the sofa, feeling Alec's gaze on him.  
  
"So what exactly happened? And what are we going to do now", he inquired as he sat down next to his immortal boyfriend.  
  
"Simon and Izzy found the baby on the Academy's steps this morning, just before the first lesson. No one seems to know how it got there", Magnus started to explain, much calmer now. "I arrived just at the moment your lovely sister was yelling at the Inquisitor how he could think to give a baby to, and that's a direct quote, the creepy stitch faces. The next second she noticed me and suggested I should take care of the baby, since it was clearly a warlock. Simon chimed in and said, with all my contacts to Downworld it should be easy for me to find an adoptive family for the little blueberry. His words, not mine. So…here I am with a tiny blue baby I'm assigned to find parents for", he finished, his long fingers buried in his cat's fur and waiting for Alexander's reaction.  
  
"And till then he or she is going to stay with us? Is there something like, I don't know, a warlock adoption agency or network of a sort?" Alec looked at Magnus, relaxed and open as if nothing unusual happened, smiling softly and reaching over to rub the Chairman's head with two fingers.  
  
Magnus shook his head, relieved that Alec was not angry about the sudden turn of events. "Interesting thought but no, not that I know of it. I'll have to ask Catarina or Tessa if they have any ideas. As adventurous as my life may have been, I've never been in a situation like this", he had to admit and the little hint of desperation in his tone made Alec smile gently.  
  
"Don't worry too much, I will help you the best I can", he promised and leaned over to reassure Magnus with a short kiss. The warlock sighed and closed his eyes, the knot in his stomach that he had not even noticed till now untying.  
  
"Thank you, Alexander. Growing up at the Silent Brother's orphanage is not as bad as Izzy seems to think, at least it was not that bad for me. But if we can find a family for the little one, I'd much prefer that." As always when Magnus talked about his childhood, Alec looked at him with a mix of love and sorrow, as if he would like to take away all the bad memories Magnus carried. After he had lost his mother and killed his stepfather in self-defense, Magnus had been taken in by the Brotherhood. They had not exactly been the most loving kind of care taker but considering the era and his nature, they had been decent.  
  
"Me too. You know they still give me the creeps. Maybe you should call Catarina then? She may be able to give us some childcare 101 lessons so we are prepared for the next days." Alec was still stroking the cat's head and leaning against Magnus's shoulder when he called his friend, who happened to be a gifted healer and worked at a mundane hospital.

* * *

 

By the time Catarina arrived at their apartment Magnus and Alec had found the baby to be a little boy and were discussing if it was a good idea to choose a name for him.  
  
"I would not, if I were you", Catarina cut in with a gentle voice while she examined the child, "Giving him a name of your choice now will only get you attached to him and make it harder to let go once we found parents. I've seen it happen with the nurses and orphans at the hospital."  
Alec seemed not happy about this advice, at least Magnus got the impression from the way he pressed his lips together and the dark shadow that passed his eyes just for seconds.  
  
"Perhaps but what should we call him? It just feels weird not to have a name for him", he complained but she just shrugged.  
  
"Does it really matter? He is around six months old I'd say and healthy, although a little small and thin. You should get some other formula, the one you have is for younger children. And you can try if he already likes mashed potatoes or veggies or fruit."  
  
Alec got up and gave a short nod. "Okay, I will go get what we need. Anything else? The diapers my mom packed seem to fit, do they?"  
  
"Two or three pacifiers", Catarina suggested and held the baby with one arm while she tugged the pajamas up. "Magnus, I will call my friend Betty in the morning. She is a social worker in New Jersey and has already helped arrange adoptions for warlock babies. She knows how to find couples who know enough about magic and Downworld and who are willing to raise unusual children."  
  
Magnus heard Alec make a muffled sound while shrugging on his coat but could not make out what he said, so he just nodded to Catarina. "That sounds great. Is there anything else we need to know? Must we, I don't know, bath him? Or take special care of anything?" He heard the door fall shut behind Alec.  
  
She shook her head, white curls jingling around her own light blue ears. "You don't have to bath babies normally, just if they shit themselves up to the neck. Oh don't look at me like this, it can happen and is much better than constipation. And don't you praise yourself as a kind of magical Mr. Clean? If you can deal with vampire puke you can deal with a little baby poop."  
  
Magnus made a discarding gesture and closed his arm around the baby when Catarina gave it back to him. "I think we can deal with poop. We did pretty well with the first diaper, don't you think?"  
  
"Do you really want to know what I think", she asked and fixed her eyes intently on her old friend. "I think you need to watch out for your feelings, both of you. I know you and saw how Alec looks at the little one, even though he has been here only for a few hours."  
  
"I think he reminds Alexander of his little brother." Magnus leaned back and allowed the boy to cuddle against his chest, inquisitively grabbing and picking at the multi colored sequins on his shirt. He already seemed fascinated by glittering stuff and Magnus smiled with more ease than he actually felt. He was glad Catarina could not hear how his heart was skipping a beat or two. "Have you never thought about taking care of one of our young", he asked and Catarina tilted her head to one side, eyes slightly narrowed and crossed her arms in front of herself.  
  
"I considered it, especially during my engagement. I think it would have made him happy, having a child, but you know how my life goes, what I choose as my vocation. There is no room in my life for raising a child."  
  
He gave a low humming as an answer and stroked the boy’s ivory hair, from the back of his head down his soft navy neck. "I don't share your gift nor your dedication to the mundanes. Until I met Alexander I would never have dreamed about settling down the way I do now. I did not think overly much about new born warlocks till today, to be honest. But now…"  
  
"Just make sure you know what you are signing up for, Magnus. Not only raising any ordinary child but raising a magically gifted like yourself. I don't say you're not up to manage it. I just say it may be a challenge to handle a toddler that can unintentionally set the curtains on fire when throwing a tantrum." Her features had softened again and she got up to pack her things into her backpack. "If you have him sleeping in your bed make sure he sleeps on his back and do not take him under your covers. Just give him a thin soft blanket or baby sleeping bag. Babies overheat easily and it can cause sudden infant death", she advised him, back to her usual considerate self. "I need to catch some sleep myself before my early shift tomorrow but feel free to call if you need help."  
  
"Thank you, Catarina. You can give Betty my number if she needs it." Magnus glanced at the baby and decided to remain on the sofa instead of showing Catarina out, because he was still playing with the sequins and happily drooling, leaving a growing wet patch on Magnus's chest.  
  
She gave him a little smile and grabbed her jacket. "I know the door. Good night, Magnus. Take care."  
  
"I will. Good night."

* * *

 


	2. What's in a Name?

When Alec came back later, Magnus had put the baby back to his nest in their bed and was watching TV without really seeing the images flashing across the large flat screen. He was pulled out of his musing by the sound of keys and scrambled to his feet when the first thing he saw was two large paper bags. "Hey darling. Let me help you", he offered and took one of the bags in exchange for a quick kiss. "Little one had another two bottles of milk and a mashed banana and is sleeping now. What did you buy?"  
  
"Food and pacifiers and some random stuff I thought might be helpful. Catarina went home?" Alec slipped out of his boots, a little smile on his lips, and went to the kitchen counter to unpack his shopping. Magnus followed and took a look into the bag he carried, finding a small soft looking hair brush, a toy rattle and what looked like a stuffed piglet.  
  
"I guess I got the random stuff bag", Magnus assumed and also started to empty the contents of the bag next to the more practical congregation of milk powder packages, bottles and pacifiers that emerged from Alec's bag. "You even got some clothes?"  
  
"Well, he doesn't have anything besides the pajamas, does he? If he's going to stay for a few days he will need something to change. I just hope they fit", Alec illustrated his point, eyes fixed on a package of baby porridge that was decorated with berries and apples.  
  
"Good of you to think about that", Magnus said softly and put a hand on Alec's lower back, gently stroking over the fabric with his fingertips. "Catarina said we could call her anytime if we need help. At the moment he sleeps like… well not exactly an angel that would be a weird thing to say… like a good little baby. Maybe we are lucky and he stays like this all night."  
  
Alec looked over at the door of the bedroom and a shy little smile crept to his face. "Are you sure it is okay to have him sleep in our bed, together with us, I mean? We don't have a crib and to get one just for a few days is pointless." The words tumbled out of Alec and Magnus knew him well enough by now to sense there was more on his mind, things he could not say yet.  
  
"I was advised to make sure he does not get too hot, which will be a challenge considering I will be present", Magnus answered, his tone light and teasing Alec by poking him gingerly. He was rewarded with a loving look and a grin that still made his stomach flutter.  
  
"I'm sure you can manage to cool down just enough to make sure he can sleep well. And we can keep a pillow between us and him so we don't accidentally roll over him."   
  
Magnus nodded and let Alec pull him toward the sofa, where the younger man slightly pushed him to make him lie down so he could come to rest next to him. "What do you think made his parents leave him like this? How did they even get to the Academy", Alec asked, his head propped on the shoulder of the warlock.  
  
Magnus placed his hand lightly on Alec's hip and slipped his nose into his soft black hair. "I don't know how he got to the Academy and honestly, I don't care overmuch. That's the Inquisitor's problem not ours. And for why they left him… could be any reason. Fear or hate or both. Could be the man left the mother when the baby that was supposed to be his son turned out to be the wrong color? Or she was alone to begin with and desperate…" His voice trailed off, his chest tight and he could feel Alec tense up beside him. "I don't care either. It does not help him to know why they abandoned him." At least they had not tried to kill him, he thought and stared at the ceiling till suddenly Alec filled his vision.  
  
He had rolled himself on top of Magnus, covering him with his body and warmth. "Sorry for bringing this up. He is alive. And so are you. That's all that matters", he whispered and Magnus knew he meant it and then Alec's lips were on Magnus's and his strong hand cupped the older one’s cheek. In turn Magnus took hold of Alec's shirt, pulled him closer and opened up to the kiss, letting him take the pressure from his heart. It still amazed Magnus how Alexander made him feel incredibly vulnerable and absolutely safe at the same time.  
  
"Thank you", he whispered when they broke the contact and he was able to look into those wonderful blue eyes again.  
  
"What for", Alec wanted to know and smiled meekly.  
  
"Being who you are", Magnus answered and buried his face at Alec's shoulder. "Love you like crazy", he muttered and just seconds later lifted his head to look at the bedroom door. "Did you hear something? I think there was a noise."  
  
"Let's check." Alec got up and held a hand out to Magnus, who took it and followed him to the bedroom. When they noiselessly pushed the door open they saw the baby in his cozy nest, Chairman Meow curled up next to him and softly nudging the boy's cheek with his nose. The baby chuckled and waved his little hands, trailing tiny golden sparks from his fingertips which floated above them in swirls and plumes before dissolving.  
  
They watched them in amazement and Magnus felt their fingers interlink, felt the slight pressure and heard Alec take a deep breath. "Is this…. his magic", he breathed as if he was afraid to disturb the beauty of the moment.  
  
Magnus nodded, fascinated by the joy and quietness that surrounded the two tiny figures on their bed. The sparks cast a surreal light that made the baby's hair look like feathery gold and the cat's eyes shine like tiny stars. He felt Alec move slowly towards the bed and loosen the grip on his hand but Magnus followed him anyway and lay down on the other side of the nest. The baby looked at them, smiled and suddenly the magic seemed to explode from his hands like tiny fireworks, filling the room with sparkling golden light. Magnus held out his own hand and when he touched one of the sparks, it sizzled quietly and vanished, leaving just a slight prickling on his skin.  
  
He looked over to his boyfriend who was staring at the spectacle and the baby in turn, clearly marveling at the sight. By chance he met Magnus's eye, their glance locked before both of them looked at the baby again who gave them another toothless grin and squeaked in delight. The sound made Magnus's heart skip another beat and he cursed himself silently for being so soppy. At least he seemed not alone in this. Alec reached out one hand very slowly in the boy's direction, eyes fixed on his dark navy blue ones and brushed his cheek oh so lightly, as if afraid the baby might dissolve under his touch.  
  
Still smiling, the boy stopped sending sparks up to the dark ceiling and got hold of Alec's hand by grabbing the pinkie and index finger. Alec gasped but let him pull his hand close to his face, which looked even smaller and more fragile in contrast to Alec's scarred and callused fingers. Magnus could not help but smile as he watched the little one press his chubby cheek against Alec's palm, who made a stifled sound and bit his lower lip. The last golden sparks drifted down and died when they touched anything solid, the only light in the room now falling in through the half open door.  
  
"I guess he likes you", whispered Magnus, looking now at Alec but not really able to tell what was going on behind his shining blue eyes that seemed to be stuck on the sight between them.  
  
It took Alec some moments to frame an answer and when he spoke, his voice was strangely husky. "He shouldn't too much…he's not going to stay…" With a lot of caution, he untangled his fingers from the boy’s grip, caressed a line from his forehead down his nose under which the baby closed his eyes, only opening them half way, apparently getting sleepy. Alec kept on repeating the soft gesture till the boy's eyes remained closed and he fell asleep again. "He's not going to stay", Alec whispered again, with a rough edge to his voice that made Magnus swallow hard. Before he could say anything Alec had drawn back his hand, rolled out of the bed in one fluid motion and was heading for the door, his hand closed in front of his belly.  
  
Magnus frowned and followed slowly to find his boyfriend in the kitchen, picking at a bar code label on one of the baby bottles as if it had personally insulted him. His whole body was rigid and he had his lips pressed together, a sure sign that he was unwilling to be approached or talked to right now. So instead of disturbing him, Magnus crossed the room to switch off the TV, fluff up the cushions on the sofa and lock the door to the landing before entering the kitchen area.  
  
Alec had run out of sticky labels to attack but seemed still not inclined to share his thoughts or feelings with Magnus, who kept a little distance and studied his profile. "What about we take a quick shower together and go to bed", he suggested when he could not stand the awkward silence any longer. Hopefully a warm shower would help his loved one relax. Blue eyes met his for a second and Alec gave a short nod, even took the hand Magnus offered but remained silent. The warlock pulled him close and placed a light kiss on his hair. "Don't worry, we can talk tomorrow", he whispered and felt another nod combined with a reassuring pressure on his hand, promising that they would.

* * *

 

When Magnus woke up the next morning he rolled over to find the bed next to him empty, both Alec and the baby gone. He stared at the mass of pillows for some time, wondering why he felt slightly disappointed by their absence. What had he hoped for, two lovely smiling faces greeting him? Magnus rubbed his face to chase away the thoughts and the emotions that came with them, a stinging longing in his chest that did not solely target Alexander, and got up to look for them. To his further frustration Magnus did not find them in the main room, whose only inhabitant at the moment was Chairman Meow, happily munching his breakfast. "Good morning. Do you know where Alexander and our little friend vanished to?" The cat looked up at him when he spoke, blinked slowly and then indulged again in his food. "Thank you, very helpful", muttered Magnus just to find his eyes drawn to a square piece of paper on the kitchen table, covered in Alec's handwriting.

 

> Good morning Magnus,  
>  I hope you slept well. I did not want to wake you up,  
>  so I took little one out for a walk. We'll be back soon.  
>  Love, Alexander  
>  P.S.: This Betty called. She will come around 3pm  
>  to see little one. Her number is on the back.

 

Magnus gave a little sigh and turned the note over to find a cell phone number that seemed hastily scribbled, the last three digits crossed out and replaced. So Catarina had kept her word and already called her social worker friend who was meant to find parents for the baby boy. Magnus shoved the note into the pocket of his black jeans and helped himself to some breakfast, since he had nothing better to do while waiting for Alec to return. He found himself thinking about the magic the little boy had shown last night, golden sparks drifting through the air like stardust and tried to remember the first time he had used his own magic. It had not been the tragic incident with his step-father but how old had he been when he had first played with the blue flames and sparks that marked his own native magic? It could not have been much earlier and certainly not in the crib, his mother would have noticed and maybe have ended her life sooner.

"I should have asked Catarina what the normal levels of development for warlock babies are", he muttered and grabbed his cell phone to make up for his lack of concentration yesterday.

|Hey Catarina. First night went well. Say, can you remember the first time you used magic? Or did your mother ever tell you? Just wondering.|

Magnus did not wait for an answer because he knew she was working and it could be hours before she took the time to look at her phone and even longer for her to reply, if she did not see his question as a priority. To kill some time until Alec came back, Magnus switched on his computer and began browsing the depths of the internet, the digital hive mind of this era. To his slight surprise he started searching pages about babies and childcare and parenting, curiously taking in what were the mundanes latest views on all the topics. When he heard the key turning in the apartments lock, he closed the browser hastily, flapped the laptop shut and got up to greet Alec as he opened the door.  
  
"How was your walk", he inquired and smiled at him.  
  
Alec pulled a thin woolen hat from his own head, causing his hair to stand away in all directions, and smiled with shining eyes. "Pretty nice. We went to the small park a few blocks south and enjoyed the sun. It's getting chilly but I put on an extra sweater, so he did not get cold." It seemed that Alec had managed to fasten the baby to his chest with the wraparound and then had indeed put on one of his old, saggy sweaters, the zipper only half way up so the little blue face poked out. "And I called Maryse on the way. I'm off duty today to take care…to help you take care of him."  
  
Magnus smiled and closed the door behind his partner. "How very obliging of her. Do you want some coffee", he offered and Alec followed him to the kitchen. The coffee machine had been one of Magnus's first presents for him, just a little more than two years ago.  
  
"Sure, thank you. I did not have time earlier. Little one was a bit unsettled and I did not want you to wake up because he cried." Alec was still smiling and seemed very comfortable with the baby in the wraparound, even snatching a small kiss from Magnus when he handed him a steaming mug of coffee.  
  
"Did he wake you up without me noticing?"  
  
"No, Chairman Meow was hungry first and licked my ear again. Little one was playing with sparks when I came back, making them dance around his fingers." The memory seemed to bring a bright light into Alec's eyes and Magnus glanced at him inquisitively.  
  
"I'm sorry I missed that", he said and raised a hand to gently stroke the little boys head and then placed it on Alec's cheek. "Can we talk about last night? You seemed… troubled. I'd like to understand why." He was sorry to see the joy that had lit up Alec's face fade but they both knew they had to have this conversation, better now in private than later when Betty came to take the baby with her.  
  
"I guess you're right, we need to talk", Alec agreed and turned to move to the sofa, taking off his sweater as he went but still carrying the baby. His left hand went to the baby's back in a gesture Magnus was not sure he was aware of. He loved Alec for his protective nature and the way he almost automatically extended it to the small warlock boy chimed in with Magnus's own sense of responsibility for him.  
  
He sat down next to Alec and slid one long arm around his back, his voice very calm when he spoke. "Why did you run away after he fell asleep?"  
He felt Alec taking a deep breath and prepared for a jumble of words, the way his boyfriend often spoke when he was under an emotional strain. But this time Alec spoke slow and clear, choosing his words with care as he went on.   
  
"Because it hurt to realize that he is not going to stay with us. I know it's silly to think it could be different. He needs parents, someone who knows what babies need and how to care for them. He needs a family that accepts him wholeheartedly for who he is, who love him no matter what. And even if it feels like cutting myself, I cannot keep that chance from him just because I loved him the moment I first held him." His eyes were fixed on his hand on the boy's back, not daring to look at Magnus, afraid to see nothing but sorrow and maybe pity in his lovers face.  
  
"You are not silly, Alexander, not a bit", Magnus answered and leaned over to nuzzle his soft black hair, slipping his own dark hand over Alec's. "Or maybe just a little bit. Why should he not find a loving family with us?"  
  
"You know my parents, don't you? How do you think they would handle having a warlock grandchild?" Alec sighed and slumped against Magnus.  
  
"I do. And I know your sister and Simon, who both stood up against your father yesterday to make sure this little boy would not be sent to the Silent Brothers. And your parabatai may be a prig but he has a good heart under all that arrogance. I think they could make up for your uptight father." He placed his fingers in the gaps between Alec's so he could also touch the baby. "Families don't need to be perfect." He lifted his head and softly nudged Alec's temple with his nose. "Will you look at me, Alexander?"  
  
When Alec turned his face to him Magnus smiled, even though he could see the mixed feelings his words were causing. "I understand how you feel about him. He is adorable. An innocent little bundle of joy and possibilities. And I have to admit that I'm scared when I think about the responsibility taking care of him poses. But I want to make a difference for him, for his life. I don't want him to grow up and become scared of what he can do or hate himself for what he is." There it was again, the bright spark in Alec's eyes that Magnus had hoped for. "It won't be easy, we will need to learn so much and Catarina promised a lot of poop and burning curtains and tantrums but we have faced worse, don't you think?"  
  
A little smile played on Alec's lips. "You mean like demon invasions, being stuck in Edom and blackmailed by a Prince of Hell? Yes, I think that sounds worse than poop and tantrums." He returned Magnus's look steadier now, assured that he was not alone with his feelings for the child. "It will mean a fundamental change for our lifestyle though. No more parties or round-the-world trips off the top of your head, at least till we figured everything out. No summoning demons until he is able to understand what you're doing. No sudden rescue missions while I'm out in the park with him. He'll also eventually need a room for himself, at least a…"  
  
Magnus interjected, grinning from ear to ear and his cat-like eyes sparkling. "So we are in this together? Being…fathers?" He felt his heartbeat speed up as Alec looked down at the foundling who returned his gaze with wide wondrous eyes.  
  
"Yes we are", he confirmed and when he looked up at Magnus again, his whole face seemed to glow with a smile so happy Magnus could do nothing but return it.  
  
"Another first time I could not have dreamed of without you."  
  
"I know. But now we're allowed to pick a name, don't you think?"  
  
Magnus grinned. "I'm only good at cat names. As long as you don't call him Buford, the choice is yours."  
  
Alec looked vexed at the suggestion. "Who on earth would call their child Buford?"  
  
"Actually the very same man who first introduced me to the wonderful possibilities of glitter. You may say he had a crucial influence on my life in doing so." This made Alec laugh, the light sound ringing trough the high room.  
  
"Okay, who do we owe the gratitude for this finishing touch on your magnificent self to", he wanted to know, genuinely curious.  
  
"To the same genius who invented the first sensors and who established the basis for portal magic as we know it today, with my humble assistance on the latter. His name was Henry Branwell, although his children went by his wife's maiden name, Fairchild."  
  
"Did you know him well?" Alec still smiled and caressed Magnus's thumb with his own. "I think Henry is a nice name. And it goes well with both, Bane or Lightwood. Until he chooses his warlock last name."  
  
Magnus threw a musing look at the child. "He was an extraordinary man, well ahead of his time. Not the worst namesake you could wish for. But are you sure? I thought maybe Ma..."  
  
"No", Alec cut him off and slowly shook his head. "I don't like this, you know, giving babies the names of recently deceased. It hurts those left behind, reminding everyone of who they lost and puts an unfair pressure on the child. Or would you like to call him Ragnor or Raphael?"  
  
Alec had a strong point, Magnus had to admit. "No, I don't but mostly because both of them were pretentious know-it-alls and never had a sense for wonder or the everyday beauty that surrounds us", he claimed with a wry smile. "So it's Henry, then?"  
  
Alec nodded and placed a very gentle kiss on the child's forehead. "Hello Henry. Welcome to our family."  
  
"Welcome, little Henry", Magnus repeated and also breathed a kiss on the smooth skin. "I hope you like our choice. If not, you can always change it, once you learn to speak."  
  
"As long as it isn't Buford", Alec added with a chuckle.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note at the end this time because it may containe some rambling.  
> First, I hope you liked it.  
> Secondly, I'm still really annoyed by the way 'Born to Endless Night' handled the whole naming thing (and a lot of other things tbh). I wrote this story way before the canon short story was published and well... it's like (my) Alec said, I just don't roll with the 'naming babies after recently deceased' thing. It's icky to me. So there won't be a Max in this story... two years is jack shit if you're dealing with losing your beloved little brother if you ask me...  
> Henry on the other hand was someone Magnus knew, who he cherished as a person, but not someone too close to his heart and in addition, very long since dead.  
> So, welcome, Henry Lightwood-Bane!


	3. To make Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus made a decision and now it's time to tell the world. And Alec's parents...

"You want to do what?" Robert had gone very white and was staring at his son in barely concealed horror. Alec took a deep breath and counted silently to three before answering. His father took the news worse than he had hoped and yet better than he had feared. So far he had not shouted at him nor thrown him out of his Inquisitor's office.  
  
"We are going to adopt Henry", he repeated slow and clear, "Please do not mistake me, I'm not here for your approval. Magnus and I debated it and the decision is set. All I'm asking is if you know how we have to proceed now. If you don't, just say so and I won't bother you again."  
  
Alec hated to see the disbelief in his father's face and how he struggled for words, resented how it still affected himself. His stomach felt like he had swallowed rocks. He had come to Robert for legal advice on how he could get Henry acknowledged as part of his family, as his child. This was not about making him a Shadowhunter, which was impossible due to his warlock nature anyway, but there were social laws that were meant to ensure a living for orphaned children of Shadowhunters. If the past had taught Alec anything, it was how fragile life was. Not only his own but also Magnus's seemingly immortal one.  
  
"We are taking responsibility for him and this includes that we need to make certain preparations. In the worst case we may leave him an orphan before he is old enough to take care of himself. All I want is to make sure he has access to what was mine. You know there are rights the orphans of Shadowhunters have, if their parent dies on duty. All I ask for is safety for my son." It had only been a few weeks but it felt thoroughly natural to Alec to call the warlock baby his son.   
"Will you say something or just continue to stare at me", he demanded now and seemed to pull his father out of his shock. Alec saw his father look down at his hands as if studying the lines, calluses and scars. He had a feeling it was more to avoid looking at him than a sudden interest in manicure.   
  
"Alexander would you explain to me why you want to do this? Why take responsibility for this warlock boy? The Dark War left so many of our own orphaned", Robert asked quietly and still without looking up. Alec took a slow breath and tried his best to remain rational and calm.   
  
"I know father. But most of them still have relatives and even if they don't, they are welcome to the Institutes and other Shadowhunter families. They will find homes just like Jace found his home with us. Who is going to welcome Henry like this?" He refused to call him anything other than his name in front of his father, trying to state as clear as possible that he saw the boy as a person, a soul worth loving and protecting. "Besides it simply feels right. It feels right to hold him, care for him, sing him to sleep, see him smile. Seeing Magnus with him…" Alec stopped and bit down on his lip to stop the emotions dwelling up to high.  
  
"So this is really about him? Did he…" Alec's hand shot up, palm flat in his father's direction.   
  
"Stop it. This is nothing Magnus talked me into or persuaded me to do, he never did. Magnus is the one who gives me balance and confidence to be myself. If you can't understand that I love him and Henry unconditionally, without the need for reason or explanation, there is nothing more I can say." Robert looked as if he had slapped him but Alec did not care and held his gaze till the older man inclined his head towards him.  
  
"Alexander, I'm afraid there is nothing I can do to help you. Not right now. Your case is unique, unprecedented as far as I know", he started and Alec filed that under 'not no' with a short nod.  
  
"Does that mean you will need time to read up on it or that I should search for assistance elsewhere?" Alec knew he was cornering his father but he felt he had not much other options, except going to the Silent Brothers. The large man behind the desk shoved some papers from left to right and looked his son up and down.   
  
"I will see what I can find. It may be possible to draw some analogies from other incidents." Alec pressed his lips together upon the last word, cleared his throat and stood up.   
  
"Thank you for your time and effort. How long do you think it will take?" Robert stood up as well and made his way to the door to show Alec out.   
  
"Give me a week at least. I will contact you when I was able to form an opinion that could be presented to Clave and Council", he promised and reached out to haltingly place a broad hand on Alec's shoulder, as he was about to leave. "Does your mother know?"  
  
"Yes and so does Isabelle. We told them the day after we made our final decision", Alec answered and looked him square in the eyes, am much darker version of his own.   
  
There had been at time when he had almost been afraid of his father, had craved his approval and acceptance but no longer. As he had said, he had found his balance with Magnus and mostly come to terms with Robert's deeply rooted homophobia and animosity towards Downworlders.   
  
"If you are interested in meeting Henry, let me know." Robert let his hand sink to his side and after a moment's hesitation, nodded.   
  
"Thank you. Get home safely."

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus had waited for him outside the building, Henry in their new baby sling instead of the borrowed one, just the way Alec had first seen him with the baby. And just like then, Magnus looked just slightly anxious when Alec came over to them.   
  
"How did it go? Did you give him a heart attack?" Alec took a second to adjust the rainbow colored hat Henry was wearing against the autumn chill, a gift from Clary after he had confined Jace into their decision.   
  
"Not exactly but it seemed like it for a moment. Before he went white as a vampire and looked at me like I betrayed the glorious name of Lightwood."  
  
Alec tried to sound calm so that he would not disturb Henry, who was very sensitive to the moods around him. That was the main reason Alec had asked Magnus to not come with him to the Inquisitor, besides that Robert was still visibly uncomfortable when confronted with his son’s partnership. He made an effort to act neutral, Alec had to grant him that but it was not quite enough.   
  
"But he will see what he can find to support us, should we bring our request to Clave and Council. He asked for a week to do research on our case." Magnus nodded and reached for Alec's hand to give it a quick reassuring press, a warm contrast to the chilly air.   
  
"Your family name is used to shame and betrayal, it will endure. Adopting a baby can't be worse than turning into a giant demonic worm", he was sure and smiled affectionately. "I think we can give the Inquisitor one week. In the meantime, we can finish the work on Henry's room and try to convince Maia's pack that we don't need a baby shower." Alec looked at him, brows furrowed in confusion.   
  
"Why would we need a special shower for him", he wanted to know and when he saw the flash of amusement in Magnus's eyes immediately turned red in the cheeks. "Another mundane figure of speech", he assumed and his boyfriend's face broke into a grin. Alec sighed and shook his head, all these silly rituals still confused him.  
  
"Exactly. The girls in the pack, first of all Marcy, came up with the idea and they say it's their gift to me as a close friend to their alpha. It's a party which friends normally throw for the expecting mother, decorating baby jumpers and giving presents and guessing the baby's gender and names and so on", Magnus explained and in contrast to claiming that they did not need this, Alec saw his eyes sparkle with pleasant anticipation. He tried to suppress his own grin and knew he did not quite succeed.  
  
"Sounds like an awful lot of glitter, sequins, drinks and music. And they would need to decorate the apartment, right?"  
  
"Most likely. Horrible, isn't it? They might even bring some of the pups." Magnus was a much better actor than Alec and managed to sound almost disgusted but again, his eyes gave him away. At least to Alec who liked to think he had become quite well at reading Magnus, spotting the small gestures and hints.  
  
"And you totally want to have a party, even more since it would be a party for Henry", Alec concluded and Magnus face lit up like only his could, white teeth flashing and yellow-green eyes sparking in the autumn sun. Alec loved how it lend a golden shimmer to his dark skin.  
  
"You think so? Well, you may be right but I see it as an obligation to our Downworld friends to celebrate the arrival of the future High Warlock of Brooklyn", he claimed in an important tone and with a rather pompous gesture around Henry, much too impressive to be serious. Alec could not help it any longer and broke out laughing.   
  
"Okay okay, I give up. We will let the pack throw a party for Henry", he agreed and laughed again at the plain display of triumph on Magnus's face.   
  
Even if he did not know how the werewolf pack had got the news so fast, it felt good that they considered Magnus a close friend and therefore wanted to welcome Henry in the Downworld community of New York. It felt even better because his own community was everything but supportive, sister and close friends aside.  
  
"Excellent. I will let Maia know as soon as we get home."

 

* * *

 

 

Three days later Alec was looking around their apartment, Henry on his lap and feeling quite out of place. He leaned over to Magnus.   
  
"Please tell me again why I agreed to this", he whispered under his breath and eyed the tray with baby bottles that had been set down in front of them suspiciously. Marcy was explaining that they had to take sips out of each bottle of multi-colored liquid and guess its contents. It was supposed to be the first in a series of games for two teams, one headed by Magnus and one by Alec.  
  
"Because it's Henry's welcome party and is going to be fun", Magnus answered and shot him a radiant smile. He was clearly enjoying himself already, even if this party was going to be rather tame compared to those normally taking place in their apartment, less alcohol and just a fraction of guests.   
  
Alec vented a sigh and gave in, smiling away his apprehension of coming embarrassments. "And because you love it. Okay, let's get this going. Marcy who should start?"  
  
"Always the one asking. Here you go", declared Magnus before the werewolf girl could answer and snatched one of the bottles off the tray to place it in Alec's hand. The ruby colored liquid in it looked harmless enough, some fruit juice or tea maybe.  
  
Alec saw Jace hide his grin in Clary's wild red curls as he lifted the bottle with its rubber nipple to his lips. Everyone seemed pretty amused so he closed his eyes to block out their grinning faces and took a careful swig.   
  
"Whoa, that's sour", he proclaimed and shook his head, making a face that caused his friends to chuckle and giggle. "Lime or lemon juice? With food coloring?"  
  
"Lime. That's the first point for team Alec", confirmed Marcy and put a sparkling golden paper star on one side of an equally sparkling violet board under the cheers of his team, which included Clary, Simon and Maryse whereas Jace, Izzy and Maia had been put into Magnus's crew. His mother looked a bit constrained but went along with the fun just fine.   
  
"Magnus, you're next." Marcy handed the warlock a bottle with acid green opaque contents, which he eyed with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"You're not trying to poison me, right", he asked before looking at Alec and, with a wink that made the younger man blush, started suckling. His second brow joined her raised counterpart and he drained half the bottle before setting it down.   
"I'll keep this, it's delicious." He smacked his lips. "Coconut milk, without a doubt", he announced and thus earned the first point for his team.  
  
"Congratulations", Alec told him with a smirk and leaned to the side when Magnus put his arm around him, the bottle still in his hand. Their teammates were taking turns now and when he was watched Jace trying a dark blue drink and almost immediately gagging, he could not help but join the laughter.  
  
Jace shot Clary an accusing glance before guessing.   
"You told them to give me Earl Grey tea, didn't you?" Clary just smirked and grabbed his collar to pull him down for a quick kiss. That seemed to appease Jace. "Fair enough."  
  
Alec watched their friends and family immerse themselves in the game, snuggled up to Magnus and letting Henry play with his fingers. His mother seemed to enjoy the party, even though she got grapefruit juice to try and had to endure her daughters mocking for not guessing it right.  
  
In the end of the first game the score was nine to eleven to the benefit of Magnus's team but during 'Bobbing for Nibbles', baby photo guessing and a rather disturbing round of 'Name that Poo' they were able to catch up thanks to Simon, who seemed to know every existing chocolate bar.

 

Alec had to admit that he enjoyed the party but was still happy to skip decorating onesies with the glitter and sequins he had expected, to take care of some poo that was not made of melted chocolate.  
  
"It's a nice party, don't you think?" He had found Henry liked to be talked or sung to when changing, it seemed to soothe him. "They all came to welcome you and Marcy organized it all. You know, I met her on the first date I had with your _ayah_ ", Alec told the small boy and sniggered at the memory of this first embarrassing evening.  
  
At a small rustling sound he turned his head, startled to see Maryse standing in the door. She looked around the brightly decorated room, her hands interlinked in front of her.   
"Mom, is everything ok?" Maryse smiled and gave a short nod.   
  
"Yes, sure. I just wanted to thank you for the invitation", she answered and came over to the changing table. Alec observed with some confusion how her face changed when she looked at Henry. The hard lines he so often saw around her lips and eyes seemed to vanish and turn into a small smile.   
  
"I didn't see you with him yet, not in everyday situations." Alec pushed a strand of his hair back behind his ear and smirked, not really sure what to say.   
  
"We take turns looking after him. Magnus takes care when I'm at the Institute or out hunting and I do the same when he has assignments", he explained, feeling a bit tense because his mother watched his every move around the baby. He was used to it during training but right now it was kind of unnerving.

Promptly Henry started stirring and waving his arms while Alec tried to get his jumper back on, putting him at a loss in front of his mother. "Henry, please."  
  
"May I", Maryse asked and held out her hand for the jumper and Alec gave it to her reluctantly, moving to the side so she could stand in front of Henry. "You were also kind of wriggly at his age. To take you up usually worked but it's more difficult to get the shirt on with one hand."  
  
"It does not look difficult when you do it", Alec had to admit after watching her dressing Henry completely. She reached up to smooth the boy’s hair gently and close the small buttons on his collar. "Thank you." Maryse, still holding the baby and allowing him to pull at the front of her blouse, smiled once more.   
  
"You are doing great, Alexander. Both of you, from what I saw. If you ever need my help let me know." Slowly Alec returned the smile, moved by this compliment, and held one hand out to her when she gave Henry back to him.   
  
"Thank you, mom. I know this is not exactly what you expected about having your first grandchild." She took his hand for a second and her words were just as warm as her fingers on his.   
  
"It doesn't really matter what I expected, Alec. I see how happy you are and I'm proud of you." Alec had to swallow dry and could do nothing but nod, his throat tied with overwhelming relief. Maryse carefully squeezed his hand before she let go and turned to the door.   
  
"I'll go and see if there is still a onesie left to decorate."

 

* * *

 

 

After all the guests had finally headed home and Henry was snuggled up in his usual nest, Magnus and Alec started unpacking the presents their friends had left. The pile of freshly decorated onesies, mostly glittering in various colors, was already spread out on the low table.  
  
"I guess this is from Jace." Magnus held up a small wooden sword that had a stuffed dragon impaled on it, a slightly confused expression on his face. "Why does it say 'Not extinct enough' on the tag?" Alec took the toy from him and grinned.   
  
"We had an encounter with a dragon demon a few years ago after Jace claimed they were mostly extinct. We agreed that 'mostly extinct' was not extinct enough", he explained and opened a square package, wrapped in silky paper. It was a book about childhood illnesses and had a card on top.   
"This is nice. 'Do not call me every time he sneezes. Call me if it is serious. Love, Catarina'", he read out and chuckled. "Something practical." Magnus made an amused noise and grabbed an envelope.   
  
"I may have pissed her off last week when he had this fever because his first tooth came through", he assumed and ripped the envelope open with a glitter crusted finger, remains of the decoration session, which had resulted in a black playsuit with multi-colored stars on it. "This is from Izzy and Simon. Looks like vouchers for free babysitting."  
  
"Babysitting, sure. More like them making out on our sofa while Henry sleeps", Alec commented but smiled, taking another small, flat package from the table. He recognized the neat handwriting on the label and traced the delicate letters with a finger. Inside he found a CD with French lullabies. "This is from my mum. I know some of these songs."  
  
"I saw her following you to Henry's room earlier", Magnus said in a soft voice and moved closer to Alec. "Did something happen? You looked a bit baffled when you came back." Alec looked at the CD and smiled, remembering how she used to sing him to sleep after nightmares.   
  
"She told me she's proud of me. And I think she grows fond of Henry. It seemed…I don't know…too good to be real?" He felt Magnus's hand light and warm on his cheek and like always, he turned his head to enhance the contact.  
  
"It's real enough to me. I caught her watching you a couple of times today. Maryse was never easy to read but it's clear she likes to see you as a daddy." His soft words made Alec feel all warm inside and he leaned to him for a gentle kiss.   
  
He had meant it to be a short one but soon found himself clinging to Magnus, unwilling to let their sweet play of lips end. He still tasted faintly of coconut and when he pulled Alec closer, glitter scrubbed off his fingers onto Alec's skin. A little gasp escaped Magnus as Alec leaned in further, pressing him down to the cushions. He felt the warlock smile against his lips and was about to deepen their kiss, when a crackling, hissing sound cut through the quiet apartment.  
  
"Oh gosh, not now", Magnus protested and closed his arms around Alec, trying to preserve the contact.  
  
"It's a fire message, Magnus. If we ignore it, it will burn the floorboards. Again", Alec whispered and stroked his cheek with the tip of his nose before getting up reluctantly.  
  
The message, burning blue-green at the edges, was floating near the TV. Alec plucked it out of mid-air and blew gently at the single piece of paper to douse the flames so he could read it.  
  
"So who's bothering us at this hour", Magnus demanded still lying on his back, only sitting up when Alec did not respond. He was still staring at the letter. "Alexander?"  
  
"It's from my father and Consul Penhallow", Alec answered, surprised how thin his voice sounded. The tone of the letter was brusque but his contents seemed positive. "About Henry. They offer a special agreement, since our case seems not to be covered by the Law. They want to discuss it tomorrow."   
Within seconds Magnus was at his side, gently turning his hand so he could read the message as well. Alec tried to read his expression and failed, unable to interpret Magnus's frown. "What do you think?"  
  
"I think they try to meet our request without involving the whole Clave. Perhaps with a kind of contract, only covering this very specific incident." Magnus looked at him and smiled, his eyes lighting up with a mischievous pleasure. "The Inquisitor is bending the Law for you, Alexander." Alec nodded startled and folded the paper neatly in half to put it into the pocket of his jeans.   
  
"I hope it doesn't backfire. Do you have time to come along with me tomorrow to see the Consul and father", he asked, uneasy at the thought of going alone, but relaxed when Magnus simply pulled him into his arms and kissed him again.

 

* * *

 

 

"He doesn't stop crying, no matter what I do." Alec cradled Henry against his shoulder while walking up and down the corridor in front of the Consul's office, apprehension knotting his insides into a hard ball.   
The cautious optimism his father's message had lent him yesterday had evaporated like morning mist when they had arrived at the Gard to find a Council meeting in progress. He felt Magnus's eyes on him, following his restless strides.  
  
"Because you are tense as a wire, Alexander. Please calm down. We don't even know yet if the meeting has anything to do with us. It could be anything", he tried to soothe him and finally stepped in Alec's way to place his slender hands firmly on his shoulders. His gold-green eyes were fixed on Alec and dark with concern.   
  
"Relax or let me take Henry, so I can at least comfort him since there seems to be nothing I can do to calm you." Henry started to struggle against his grip, trying to turn to Magnus and Alec gave in, carefully placing the weeping boy in the other man's arms.   
  
"I'm sorry, I know you're right. It's just too remarkable to me to be a coincidence, don't you think? I just don't feel prepared to argue with the Council, not even a small one." His words carried little enough weight even when he was speaking as the representative of the New York institute, he could only imagine it worse if he was supposed to present a request as personal as this.  
  
Alec looked at Magnus, who was very softly wiping away the tears from Henry's cheeks and kissing his ivory hair before returning his desperate gaze. Their son had stopped crying and just snuffled faintly, clutching the neckline of Magnus's shirt with one tiny blue hand.   
  
"You are not alone. We are in this together, remember? I will stay by your side", he promised and took Alec's hand just as the sound of footsteps echoed down the corridor, shortly followed by the unlike figures of Inquisitor Lightwood and Consul Penhallow.  
  
First thing Alec noticed was that his father looked strained as he usually did when meeting him with Magnus. Second thing was that Jia Penhallow had an affectionate smile on her lips when she looked at Henry, which was somehow more irritating than Robert's frown.  
  
"Mr. Bane, Alec. I'm sorry we made you wait", she greeted them and opened the door to her office, gesturing them inside. "The meeting took longer than expected but I think you will forgive us once you hear what we can offer." Alec felt nonplussed and sat down in the chair she indicated, shooting a quick glance to Magnus who seemed a little puzzled but curious.   
  
"So you debated our request without our attendance? That seems quite unfair", the warlock commented, tilting his head to one side and carefully placing Henry on his lap. Robert answered, standing next to the Consuls high backed chair.   
  
"We did not mean to but the topic was forced into the discussion."  
  
"To what conclusion?" Alec kept his eyes fixed on his father and managed to place his hands flat on the arms of the chair instead of clenching them into fists. As much as he had feared to speak in front of the Council, not even getting the opportunity to defend his request was worse.  
Jia placed a slim leather file on the table and slid it over to them, still smiling.   
  
"We offer to meet your request, provided you agree to two conditions", she started to explain when Alec reached for the file and opened it, revealing what looked like a contract, just as Magnus had suspected. She continued when he looked up again.   
  
"First, the baby will have no claim to the name of Lightwood, nor to any family heritage other than your personal possessions and fortune. Second, all support or orphan's allowances he may receive are limited until he turns eighteen. After that he is considered an adult like any other Shadowhunter or Downworlder." Alec looked at her and his father in turn, unable to read Robert's guarded expression.   
  
"But until he comes of age he will not be treated any different than Shadowhunter orphans", he broached the subject again and sank back into his chair when the Consul nodded.  
  
"Except for the first condition, due to the fact that he has no blood relation to you in any way", she explained but Alec was already nodding in approval. Relief washed over him like a warm wave and he extended one hand to Magnus, felt him take it and smiled.   
  
"I agree to the terms, Consul Penhallow. All I wanted was to make sure Henry is provided for in the worst case."  
  
"He will be as soon as you sign the agreement you are holding. The Inquisitor just added the final terms before we came to meet you. Our seal is already on it." She offered him an elegant pen and turned to the last page of the file when Alec set it down on her table.   
  
Next to her curvy signature and the insignia of the Clave, Alec put his own name. Jia then took the file and placed it on the side of her table, most likely to be stored in the archive later.   
  
"We will send a copy to the Institute."  
  
"I'm very grateful. Thank you, Consul." Alec looked at her and to his surprise she waved his gratitude away.  
  
"The credit does not belong to me. And as much as I regret it, I have to dismiss you now", she stated not unkindly and got up to show them out. It took Alec a second to comply with this sudden request to leave and so he was the last one at the door, Magnus and Robert a few steps ahead of him.   
  
"Your father really swayed the Council", he heard Jia whisper when he turned to say goodbye and she closed the door before he could reply.  
  
Blinking at the dark, carved wood it took him a few moments until he understood the whole meaning of her words. He turned and saw Magnus with Henry waiting for him at the stairs, his father already halfway down the corridor behind him. Alec exchanged a short glance with Magnus when he passed him.   
  
"I'll be there in a minute", he promised and hurried after Robert as fast as he could without actually running.  
  
He caught up with his father just as he arrived at his office, his hand extended to open the door.   
  
"Dad, wait", he asked and saw the surprise in Robert's eyes when he turned around. "I…I just wanted to thank you. Thank you for convincing them. I know you went out of your way for this. I really appreciate it." Robert shrugged, apparently uncertain what to answer.   
  
"I told you before, Alec, you are a much better man than I ever was. I don't want to stand in your way to have the family you choose to have. The heart has its reasons that reason does not understand." He fell silent and Alec met his eyes, smiling wholeheartedly.  
  
"Thank you", he said again and turned around to hurry back to Magnus and their son, so they could make their way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, well... can someone guess why I was so completely pissed about BteN? Oops ^_^


	4. In Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter, I go forward in time a few years. Henry is around three, that means it's approximately May 2012. Have fun :)

Alec paced up and down in front of the large window, each time turning just half a step away from the opposite wall. Jace lay sprawled on the bed, his arms crossed behind his head and Alec could feel his eyes following him. He did not need to look at his brother to know his mouth was quirked up at the corners and his golden eyes glinted with amusement.

 "You will walk holes into the carpet and if you don't stop fidgeting with your bow tie I think Izzy will kill you." Alec, who had indeed been tugging at his emerald bow tie again because he felt like it was suffocating him, dropped his hands. Jace chuckled and sat up when Alec turned around to look at his best man.

 "I'm nervous, Jace. Not that I expect you to understand but that's just it. And this thing is too tight", he grumbled and walked to the bed, fell down next to his brother.

 "Relax, Alec. It's your wedding, nothing to be terrified. Or are you getting cold feet about this", he inquired and Alec averted his eyes, looking out of the window again.

 "No. I'm absolutely sure about this. About as sure as I was about us becoming _Parabatai_ ", Alec answered and sighed when a swarm of golden, sparkling butterflies flew up from the pavilion in the garden of the Herondale manor. "Maybe I'll regret allowing Isabelle to organize the whole thing. It got so… so pretentious." He sighed again and got up from the bed. Jace laughed and got up himself, straightening his dress shirt.

 "Stop fretting about what others may think about the ceremony or the celebration. Concentrate on what's important today", he demanded and put one strong arm around Alec's shoulders. "Me looking spectacular in this awesome suit. Oh and you finally turning Magnus Bane into a respectable man."

 "Jace, you're a stupid jerk", Alec muttered but could not fight back a smile. In the end Jace was right. Today was about Magnus and him, their love and their little family.

 "Love you too, brother", Jace chuckled and let him go when the door opened and Isabelle whizzed into the room. Her bright blue dress swirled around her legs and she eyed her brothers suspiciously. They seemed to pass her examination and she took the waistcoat and jacket from the hook by the door. The suit she had picked for Alec was not black but a very dark blue, decorated with delicate angelic runes in golden thread at the collar and hems.

 "Jem sent me up to fetch you. Everyone is taking their seats. Catarina has caught Henry and secured the rings and Tessa is on her way to get Magnus", she explained and handed the clothing to Alec. As soon as she had her hands free, Isabelle started to tug at his hair, twirling some strands gently between her fingers. "There you go." She turned to Jace and raised an eyebrow. "And will you please put your tie back on? This is a wedding, not some leisure garden party." Jace obeyed with a grin and gently clapped Alec on the shoulder.

 "So let's go. And don't you dare to bunk off. I won't marry Magnus in your stead, no matter how hot we'd look together", he said and pushed his brother towards the door.

 "He won't run, Jace. Stop bothering him and get your tie straight", Isabelle grumbled and got hold of the crooked tie herself, pulling Jace to her on it to redo the knot. He tried to protest but due to the lack of air, all Jace managed was a faint croaking noise.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec left them at their quarrel and headed for the stairs that would lead him down to the first floor of the manor. It still smelled kind of musty even though they had done their best to clean and air the place. Years of vacancy had left their marks on the manor but it was still an impressive building, with its high ceilings and French windows that looked out to the garden.

He and Magnus had been accommodated at opposite ends of the house since their arrival and Isabelle had insisted that they stayed away from each other. She did not really believe in bad luck but she had taken them shopping separately for today and did not want them to spoil the surprise of what they were wearing.

 Not that it had really kept them from sneaking out last night and meet anyway. Alec smiled on his way to the backdoor that would lead him to the garden, lost in memories of their midnight date.

 Isabelle had gotten Catarina and Tessa to conjure up two corridors of hedges, so that Magnus and Alec would be concealed from each other's view until they entered the pavilion where James Carstairs, former Silent Brother, was waiting to marry them.

 He waited at the last turn of his way for the music to call them both in, for now just hearing the muffled sound of people taking their seats, talking and laughing. Between all the voices Alec recognized a child's laughter and it made him smile even wider. Henry was going to be their ring bearer, with the gentle assistance of Catarina to make sure the toddler came running to his parents at the right moment.

 

* * *

 

 

The busy noises subsided slowly and after a few seconds of silence, soft music started. Alec closed his eyes, took a deep breath, his nervousness piling up inside, and he tried to let go as much of it as possible while breathing out. Then he took a shaking step, turning the corner to the front part of the pavilion.

 His eyes darted around, recognizing Jem in the middle of the small clear space, Tessa and Jace standing a few steps to both sides as their man and maid of honor, his family in the first of the few rows of chairs. Alec blushed and, after what seemed like a much longer time than just a split second, looked at the opposite side of the pavilion, the exit of the second corridor.

 It was empty and Alec paused, waiting for his husband-to-be to appear. He took another small step, the smile on his face slowly turning into a look of confusion. The leafy passage remained empty, no sparkly, grinning warlock in sight.

 Jace noticed his confusion and turned to Tessa, who looked just as puzzled and shrugged before turning around. She vanished into the corridor without a word and Jace took a quick step to Alec's side.

 "Maybe Izzy forced him into a dress and he's taking a last chance to change into something more decent", he tried to cheer Alec, who was still staring at the empty patch of grass where Magnus should have been.

"He'd totally rock a dress", he heard himself mumble and blinked a few times before looking at Jace. His brother’s golden eyes scanned him carefully, obviously trying to assess how badly hurt Alec was and if he was required to plot vengeance for a broken heart. Behind them the guests started mumbling and Alec thought he heard his father say something along the line of 'told you so'.

"I'll go looking for him", he decided and brushed past Jace, leaving the confused guests behind, resolutely fighting back the tears. This was exactly what he had been afraid of since last night. Not himself getting cold feet but Magnus not showing up.

 Tessa came down the stairs to the first floor, when he entered the kitchen through the second back door. Alec did not want to see the pity in her eyes, so he looked past her.

 "Did he do a bunk or is he still here?" The question came out brusquer than he had meant it to be but Tessa just shook her head.

 "He's upstairs, locked himself in his room. Go talk to him, I guess you're the only one he may let in."

 "Thanks, Tessa. Please tell the others we'll be back in a few minutes."

 His burning eyes still fixed on the stairs, Alec waited till Tessa had left the house before rushing up, taking three steps at a time.


	5. Just say 'I do'

 

Alec knew which door belonged to Magnus room. He had left him here, just before dawn, to sneak back into his own bed. Now he slammed his palm against the wood, not even flinching as the sound reverberated through the corridor.  
  
"Magnus Bane, open this fucking door or I swear, I'll kick it down!" He had to channel his pain and confusion somehow or he would cry. And that included shouting at the door and giving it a restrained kick at the bottom. Not enough to break it but hard enough to make the massive wood shudder. "By the Angel! Talk to me! Don't just leave me here, making a fool of myself." Hearing how his voice shook at the last sentence made Alec curse under his breath. "Let me in!"  
  
He drew his foot back, to kick the door again, but it opened just a split second before he could hit the wood.  
  
That left him stumbling forward but lithe hands caught him at his shoulders. Magnus' face was just inches from Alec's and he was able to see where the make-up had been redone hastily, the glittering eyeliner just slightly askew on his left eye.  
  
"Let me in", Alec whispered, fully aware that he was clutching the front of Magnus' jacket like a lifeline, afraid he might disappear again if he let go. Instead the warlock pulled him close, turned around and let the door swing shut behind them.  
  
"You're in", Magnus whispered and their eyes locked, Alec's shining too bright and Magnus' a darker shade of gold-green than usual. Alec bit his lower lip and his free hand came up to cup Magnus' cheek, his anger evaporating at the haunted look Magnus gave him.  
  
"What's wrong? Why didn't you meet me downstairs? Do you want to call it all off?" The questions came in a rush and Alec felt his own cheeks turn hot. He knew he was flushing and right now he hated it. Magnus just turned his face into Alec's palm and placed a gentle kiss on the callused skin, making his heart ache even more.  
  
"I'm sorry, Alexander. I did not want to hurt you", he whispered and Alec slid his hand to Magnus' neck, gently forcing him to look at him again, soft curls tickling Alec's fingers.  
  
"I know you don't. Please tell me what the problem is", he asked again and let his other hand slide over his beloved's shoulder. Magnus also wore a suit and bow tie, the colors an inversion of Alec's outfit. His suit was a startling emerald and mostly made of soft velvet, except for the lapels that were shiny satin, the tie the same midnight blue as Alec's suit. The pattern of runes was the same on both garments, just a subtle decoration on the fabric.  
  
"I'm not sure", Magnus sighed and caught Alec's hands, held them tenderly between them. "I was halfway down the stairs but could not bring myself to come out." He grimaced and looked down at their hands, trying to hide the rapid switch of emotions on his face. Shame, fear, love, anger, desperation. Alec knew it was only their love and trust in each other that allowed Magnus to show him his raw feelings like this.  
  
"Are you having doubts?" Alec kept his voice calm and gentle, lightly squeezing the hands in his. He could see how Magnus struggled to articulate his thoughts, something very unusual for the older man.  
  
"Not about you, no. Not about what I feel for you", he finally started and entwined their fingers. "It's just… I don't know if I can really go the distance with this. I don't know if I'm brave enough. You know I'm a bit of a coward."  
  
Alec pulled him closer and placed a very gentle kiss on his temple.  
  
"No I don't. I know you think you are but I think in this case, I know better."  
  
Magnus slumped against him and Alec wrapped his arms around his back, holding him in silence. He had reckoned with difficulties like this, ever since it had taken Magnus almost one week to answer his proposal. One week in which the warlock had vanished from New York. Alec had only stayed calm because Tessa had called to let him know Magnus was hiding in her living room.  
  
"You were wrong, you know", Magnus mumbled now against Alec's shoulder. "You once said to me that there is no 'till death do us part' for those who never die. You are wrong." Alec felt hands sliding up his back and fingers digging into his jacket. "There's too much of it."  
  
"I know. I was young and stupid and hurt when I said that", Alec whispered. "Does that change how you feel about getting married?"  
  
"I don't know if I can live up to the promise I am about to make. What if I can't bear it? What if it is too much for me to bear? I am scared that I'd make a run for it, Alexander."  
  
Alec closed his eyes and turned his head to bury his face in Magnus' soft curls. He was in no position to answer this question, because being immortal was never going to be his experience. He knew Magnus had been through it before, losing loved humans to age and decay. He also knew that he was different to Magnus than those past loves.  
  
"We both know I might never actually get the chance to grow old", he mumbled into his hair. Magnus' arms around his chest tightened and the warlock shook his head.  
"A violent death is something I could face too. I'm not invincible and I've been close to death before."  
  
Alec fell silent again because he was at a loss for words. He did not see how he could help Magnus overcome his fear of abandoning him because, if he was honest, that was something he feared too.  
  
"Would you like to talk to Tessa or Catarina", he finally offered, because they were the only ones Alec could think of, who would be able to fully understand Magnus' fear. Again, Magnus shook his head.  
  
"I've been through all this with Tessa, when I stayed with her. Till today she convinced me that I could be as brave as she has been and still is."  
  
"So what do we do now, Magnus? Cancel everything, take Henry and go home?" There was no reproach or anger in Alec's voice and that seemed to startle Magnus. He loosened his grip and looked at Alec, drawing his eyebrows up in surprise.  
  
"What about the guests? And your sister… I think if we call it off now, we don't have to worry about growing old anymore."  
  
"I don't care about the guests. Magnus, today was meant to be about us and what we mean to each other." Alec gave him a crooked smile and shrugged. "I thought it was just a ceremony. I mean, we have Henry, we are raising him together. That already means a great deal of commitment, don't you think? Most couples do it the other way around."  
  
Magnus raised one hand and ran his thumb carefully along Alec's cheek, a loving smile playing on his lips.  
  
"I remember. We are in this together." Alec pressed his face into Magnus' palm, making the most of the affectionate gesture.  
  
"Yes we are. And if the day comes that you can no longer stand the pain, I will let you leave", he whispered. Alec knew this was a very serious promise to make but he wholeheartedly meant it. Even if it meant spending his final days without the love of his life. Alec was not sure if he himself would be able to see Magnus suffer to this extent.  
  
He saw Magnus flinch but the warlock nodded and seemed to come to a conclusion. He pulled Alec close again, meeting his lips with his own for a deep kiss. Alec kissed him back with all he had, all his love, trust and passion.  
  
When they let go of each other, Magnus' eyes were shining and his usual radiant smile was back on his face. It made Alec's heartbeat speed up and his cheeks blush. This time Alec did not mind.  
  
"Alexander, will you still marry me? Even though I may be a coward and spoiled everything Izzy had planned so carefully for us today?"  
  
"Yes I will." Alec beamed at him and pulled him into another quick kiss.  
  
"Aku cinta kamu, Alexander", he said, softly caressing Alec's cheek.  
  
"I love you too, Magnus. Now come with me, there is a wedding that needs our attendance."  
  
Alec took him by the hand and this time Magnus followed him down the stairs and out to the lawn.

 

When the Shadowhunter attempted to let go of his hand outside, Magnus shook his head, entwining their fingers and Alec just smiled. Together they went down the leafy corridor in solemn silence, ignoring the excited chatter and the hectic efforts to shut it down on the other side of the hedge. Someone must have been watching for them, because when they entered the pavilion, everyone was in their place and waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, not much Henry in this one but there will be more in the next chapter, I promise...


	6. Once upon a Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, there is more of little Henry in this chapter :) Early update this week because I'll be all busy during the weekend.
> 
> Again a little time jump, just another two years, so it’s 2014. Since I wrote this before TSA and TDA came out, my timeline differs from the books in certain elements.
> 
> I hope you like it :)

He knew everyone had nightmares from time to time, his dad had told him and he did believe him. Still, when he woke up from his scary dreams of monsters, all fangs and claws and leathery wings, clutching his pink piglet and panting, all he really wanted was to crawl back into his parent's bed, hide in the safety of their presence. Henry knew for sure there was nothing, no monster of this world or any other, which could harm him as long as his fathers were around. They would never send him away, never hesitate to embrace him and watch over him till he fell asleep again. But being almost five years old he wanted to make it through the night on his own, show them how strong he had grown.  
  
So when he struggled out of his tangled covers in the darkness of his room, still hugging his piglet, he was determined to just take a short look at them, just make sure they were really in there to protect him. Henry made his way through the main room of their home silently, sneaking around the cat who had rolled up in front of his parent's bedroom door.  
  
He saw a small strip of light under it and when he pushed it open, he could see his _ayah_ , leaning against the head of the bed and reading in a small white book. He looked up, his yellow eyes shining in the dim light, when he noticed the door moving. "Hey Henry. Is everything ok?"  
  
Henry hugged his plushy tighter and shot a glance at the empty side of the bed. "Where's dad", he wanted to know as he slowly headed for the bed.  
  
"He's on duty tonight. Remember, he said he'll see you tomorrow", Magnus reminded him gently and put the book down on the nightstand next to the bed. He lifted the blanket when Henry climbed into the bed and let him snuggle up to him. "Did you have a bad dream again", he whispered and when Henry nodded, he put his arms around him. Slimmer than Alec's but just as strong in their own way. "Would you like to stay here?"  
  
The small boy nodded again and closed his eyes, already calming in Magnus's warm embrace. "Can you tell me one of your stories?" Had Alec been there, he would have asked for one of his favorite lullabies, which made him feel calm and cozy. But while Magnus had the musical talent of a rotten potato, he told the best bedtime stories Henry knew.  
  
"Sure. Something new or one you know? Which one would you like to hear?"  
  
Henry opened his eyes again and looked at his own blue hands on the fluffy pink plush and then on the dark brown of his father's hands. "The mage and the warrior", he decided and turned his small face up to look at Magnus, who smiled at him and nodded.  
"Alright." He slid down a bit and hugged Henry with both arms before he started his story.

* * *

 

"Once upon a time there was a warrior, sworn to protect the citizens of his home town from all the dangerous creatures of the night. He had a brother in arms, a golden warrior with angel's blood like himself, and a fierce sister. Together they patrolled the city day and night in search of demons, hidden from the eyes of the normal humans.  
  
Then one night, on the hunt for a Shapeshifter, they met a girl who could see through their disguises. She was not affected by the glamour they used to hide their doing, she could see through it like only one of their world could. The golden warrior was fascinated by her, so after this night he tried to find her and figure out why this seemingly normal girl could glimpse into the hidden world. And rightful so, because dark forces also took an interest in her, because she was a special girl. She did not know it yet but she was endowed with powers way beyond anyone's imagination. "

* * *

Henry clutched his piglet, his eyes wide. "The power of angelic words", he whispered and Magnus nodded with a smile.

* * *

 

"Yes but she did only find out about that a long time later. First, when the golden boy finally found her, danger started to creep closer. Dark soldiers took the girl's mother hostage and left behind a demon. The girl barely escaped it and was wounded during the fight. The golden warrior took her to his home, a church where he and his brother in arms lived, hidden, with their family and a tutor. They discovered that the girl was one of their kind, an angelic warrior. And the tutor recognized her features, the flaming red hair she shared with her mother, and told her about the past he shared with her parents. How her father had striven for power, how he had stolen the most powerful artefact of their people, the Mortal Cup. How her mother had seen the evil in his plans and decided to rescue the Cup, defying her husband and fleeing the society of the warriors completely.  
  
They had long believed that her father was dead but now the tutor knew he was back and searching for the stolen artefact. So the girl's father had sent his soldiers to take the Cup from her mother and when she would not give it to them, they took her instead." 

* * *

 

Henry nodded and looked at Magnus with an excited spark in his eyes. He loved this story and had heard it at least a hundred times. "So to get back her mommy, she wanted to find the Cup and give it to her father", he continued. "But she couldn't remember anything about her mom ever having it, right? Because she had a spell on her mind."  
  
"Do you want to continue?" Magnus chuckled when Henry's cheeks turned a wonderful shade of purple and gave him a small kiss on the ivory hair.  
  
"No. No, you go on", he demanded and tugged at the worn ears of his plushy. He just got so excited because he knew they were near one of his favorite parts of the story. 

* * *

"Okay. So they found out she had a spell on her mind that blocked her memories. It was a great spell, a spell so strong that even their most skilled healers and wise men could not lift it. All they discovered was a name, luckily one that they knew. It was the name of the most powerful mage of the city, a man of great power and fantastic fashion sense. Hey, don't you laugh at me."

* * *

 

Henry giggled and smiled up at his father, who made a little grumpy noise but then continued.

* * *

"So, the warriors had to contact the mage. The only problem was, he did not particularly like them because their kind had done him wrong in the past. But to their luck the mage was very fond of great parties and was having one just that night. He had invited all the magical folk of the city and somehow the warriors managed to sneak their way into the fun.  
  
The mage saw them coming in and his heart skipped two beats. The first because he knew the red haired girl very well and it was a small shock to see her so suddenly. And the second because there was this warrior, black hair and blue eyes, beautiful and strong and their eyes met too often for it to be accidental.  
  
There was something in this quick glances, the way the warrior's eyes darkened with empathy when the mage lost his temper for a moment and gave them a small insight into his past. It bit into his heart and so, in a headless moment when the group was preparing to depart, he asked the young warrior to call him. But he never did."

* * *

Magnus paused and Henry blinked at him. "But they met again, right? Someone called you, I mean the mage?"

* * *

"Yes, someone did. Not so long after that evening the mage got a fire message from the tutor. He requested his urgent help because one of the young warriors had been badly wounded by a Greater Demon and was dying of its venom. So the mage made his way to the home of the hunters as fast as he could, his heart pounding.  
  
When he arrived his fear was confirmed, the wounded was the blue eyed fighter. The mage knew, even with his magic, the potions he knew and the heavenly power of the warrior himself it would not be easy to save him. Yet he had to, wanted to see him live and those wonderful eyes sparkle again.  
  
So while the golden boy and the girl went to find her mother and fight with the werewolves at their side, the mage never left the young fighter's sickbed. He fed him medicines and with his magic helped him fight the demon's venom. The mage held his hand and tried to comfort him when he cried out in pain, when he was delirious with fever and searching for his mother, his father and his siblings.  
  
It took all night but when the sun came up, the warrior finally opened his eyes, even if just for a few seconds, and the mage knew he was saved and would live. Only then did he start to feel his own exhaustion and had to leave his side to go home and rest."

* * *

Even though he was excited by the story, Henry's eyes had begun to get heavy again. "When did they meet again", he wanted to know, blinking against the tiredness.

* * *

"Not long after. The mage did not expect it but some days later the warrior showed up at his door. There was still a bruise visible where the demon had stung him but he was completely well otherwise. And to the mages surprise the warrior had come to him to give his thanks to him for saving his life.  
  
Few of his kind had ever shown gratitude to the mage before but it got even more exceptional. The young warrior confessed that he liked the mage very much and asked if he would maybe go out with him. Which was a really brave thing to do, because nobody knew back then that the young warrior only had romantic interests in men and his kind did not approve of this.  
  
The mage however did not find it in him to let the brave boy down, especially after he confessed that he had never been kissed before. So they agreed to go on a date with each other three days later.  
  
When the mage showed the warrior out, another strange thought came to his mind and before rational thinking could take over, he gave him his first kiss. Little did the mage know that by the end of the week he would have lost his heart to the warrior, the love of his life."

* * *

He was barely able to open his eyes again but Henry smiled happily. "And what did they do on their date", he mumbled.  
  
"That's a story for another night, little one", he heard Magnus whisper and through his almost closed eyes he saw his father smile. "Sleep well, Henry. I love you very much."  
  
"Me too", yawned the boy and finally fell asleep again, curled against his father's side.


	7. Nightmares come to Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, this week was crazy.  
> And also sorry for the angst, I guess?

When Alec finally came home it was almost morning and he was glad he had taken a shower and changed out of his ruined gear at the Institute. So when he saw Magnus and Henry in their bed, illuminated by the faint light that filtered through the high stained-glass window, he just had to drop his sweater and jeans and slide under the cover next to his son.   
  
The boy stirred, turning to his other side so he was now facing Alec, luckily without waking up. Alec smiled, sinking into his pillow and carefully pulled up the blanket. Just far enough to stay warm but not so far that it could accidentally cover Henry's face. He was still kind of paranoid concerning his sleeping habits, even after almost five years.  
  
"I guess you had a hard night", he heard Magnus whisper and smiled weary.  
  
"A bit. We finally got this rough vampire though. What about you?" He sneaked one hand over the cover to entwine their fingers, his own callused, scarred and pale in harsh contrast to Magnus's dark skin and glittering nails, and nodded to their son.   
  
He felt the smooth cold metal of their wedding band on Magnus's finger, the only ring he never took off. He wore his counterpart on a slim chain around his neck.  
  
"Nightmares again", Magnus explained and shrugged but in his eyes was a slight hint of worry.  
  
Alec frowned and looked at the sleeping boy. He seemed peaceful and relaxed now but the nightmares, which had started a few months ago, came more frequently now. It may be because of his profession and their experiences with strange dreams but he did not believe in coincidences.   
  
"Let's talk tomorrow", he mumbled, because right now he was too tired to think straight and felt Magnus press his hand in return.  
  
"Get some sleep, darling. I'll entertain little one till you get up", he promised and Alec smiled while giving in to exhaustion. Strength and endurance runes were all good and well but nothing beat real sleep on the long run.

 

* * *

 

 

When he woke up again it was because someone was climbing onto his back and ruffled his hair with two little hands.  
  
"Daddy, wake up", Henry demanded and bounced slightly up and down, pressing the air out of Alec's lungs. "Wake up, wake up, wake up. We have pancakes!"  
  
A mixed groan and giggle escaped Alec. It was wonderful to be woken up by this sweet energetic boy but he was still feeling the bruises of last night's hunt.  
  
"Okay okay, I'm awake", he managed to get out between the boy's bounces and finally rolled over, grabbing Henry when he tumbled down into the cushions beside him and cuddling him to his chest.   
  
The boy squeaked in delight and flung his small arms around Alec's neck, who was relieved to find him so happy and relaxed after the bad dreams. "Good morning."  
  
"Good morning", Henry replied and was already pushing at him to get out of his embrace, Alec giving in immediately. The boy scrambled to his feet and started jumping up and down on the mattress, falling to his knees occasionally and bouncing back up laughing.  
  
Alec shoved one arm behind his head and watched him, grinning at the sheer energy that radiated from him. The sun painted colorful patterns on both of them and made Henry's ivory hair shimmer in different shades of the rainbow. Alec treasured those carefree minutes of joy, the warm fuzzy feeling it gave him, especially after a straining night like the last.  
  
"Are the two of you coming already? I won't allow breakfast in bed after the scrambled eggs massacre of father's day", Magnus's voice cut in from the main room and Alec laughed while he sat up and Henry jumped down to the floor, landing lithe like a cat and scurrying out the door.  
  
Alec followed a few seconds later, just pulling on one of the dressing gowns Magnus always left lying around. This one was made from shining sapphire blue silk and embroidered with silver thread, matching Alec's own coloring.  
  
He was surprised to find Magnus standing at the stove, pouring batter into a pan.  
  
"You started the scrambled eggs massacre, not us", he reminded his husband, stepping behind him and planting a soft kiss on his neck. The smell of the pancakes sizzling in the pan and the unique scent of Magnus mixed perfectly, making Alec's stomach rumble. "Good morning. Those pancakes smell great," he whispered. Magnus was really getting better at cooking, only some looked slightly burned at the edges.  
  
"We also have cream and syrup and Nutella", Henry informed him, grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the table to show him. "Chairman Meow also got some cream but he already drank it all."  
  
"It looks yummy. Thank you." Alec wondered if he had forgotten about any special day or anniversary but could not think of anything. He decided to simply enjoy this family breakfast and sat down next to Henry when Magnus came over, balancing a stack of pancakes with both hands.   
  
Magnus had barely set them down when two of them floated from the stack to Henry's plate, perfectly in balance, followed by the bowl of cream.  
  
Magnus grinned wide while watching, filling his and Alec's plate the same way.  
  
"Very good, Henry. Your levitation spell is getting better every day", he said and that made Henry beam with pride. He had started teaching his son to use his talents just a few weeks after they had adopted him.   
  
Unintentionally and playful at first, juggling soft toys or little balls for Henry without touching them, or telling stories with figures and scenes painted in blue flames in the darkness of their bedroom. Soon the boy had tried to mimic his father, his golden sparks mixing with Magnus's blue flame, one time almost setting the bed on fire.  
  
Now Alec watched them, as they tried to take the fluffy cream out of the bowl without using the spoon, drowning his own pancakes in syrup. He was just moving the first bite to his mouth when a walnut sized splotch of cream flew right into his face, hitting directly between his eyes.   
  
Taken totally off-guard Alec just blinked at them, Henry holding his fork and giggling, Magnus wide eyed and pointing one bejeweled finger at their son, doing his best to appear completely innocent and failing. Wiping the cream out of his eyes with his fingers, Alec tried not to laugh, not entirely successful himself.  


"Is this a training session now? Or do you think I need a face mask?"  


"I usually use curd cheese and cucumber for face masks not whipped cream", Magnus informed him, clearly speaking without thinking and Alec could not hold back the laughter anymore.  


"So it's training? What for? Fighting lactose intolerant werewolves? "  


"Hum… interesting idea. But how would you know if it worked? Follow them around and wait for them to fart?" Magnus was grinning now and Henry still chuckled while munching his breakfast.  


"Ugh, no. I'm certainly not sniffing any werewolf backsides", Alec refused and got up to get the rest of the cream out of his face. "But thanks for the vivid image in my mind."  


They finished their breakfast without more food flying around and when Henry put down his mug, Alec exchanged a quick look with Magnus, who nodded and turned towards the boy.  


"Little one, before you run off to play, can we talk about last night", he asked and Henry looked up at him, seeming confused.  


"Everything is fine, Henry. We'd just like to know what your bad dreams are about", Alec explained. He wanted to make sure their son knew they were here for him. "Can you tell us?"  


Henry nodded and looked from Magnus to Alec before he started talking.  


"I don't remember every dream. But they are all similar. Someone is calling me in the dark but not by my name and I think it is not our language", he started and Alec noticed that his husband's eyes turned a darker shade, the pupils reduced to narrow slits.   
"And when I don't answer they come closer, all dark bodies and talons and fangs. And they try to take me with them." The boy's voice trailed off and he blinked rapidly, eyes shining a bit too bright. "Most times I wake up just before they get me."  
  
Alec stood up to kneel beside his chair and carefully take him into his arms.  
  
"It's ok, Henry. You know we would never let that happen, right? No monster or demon will ever take you away. You can always come to our room. We protect you", he assured him and felt Magnus's fingers brush his face when he stroked Henry's hair.  
  
"We love you", the older warlock added and their presence helped Henry brush off the memory of the nightmares and fear that came with them. He sniffed and cuddled closer to Alec for a moment before freeing himself from his father's hug.  
  
"I know. Can I go? I want to play juggling balls", he asked and Alec let him go with a loving smile.  
  
"Off you go." He got up as Henry slipped from the chair and scurried to his own room, already forgetting about their conversation.

  

* * *

 

 

Alec sat down next to Magnus and watched his husbands face carefully. His eyes, lined in cobalt blue today, were narrow and he still looked after Henry, lips set in a thin line.  
  
"You are worried", Alec concluded and furrowed his brow when Magnus nodded without taking his eyes off their son. "Why?"  
  
"This sounds fishy to me. I'd almost bet the monsters call him in some kind of demon tongue", Magnus started and finally switched his gaze to Alec, an unusual deep line appearing between his eyes. "You know that warlocks have a special bond to their demon fathers and how they can influence us."  
  
Alec bit his lip, remembering the first and hopefully last encounter with Magnus's own father.  
  
"You think it's his sire, sending him those dreams? But why?" The thought of a demon in or near Henry's mind made Alec's stomach clench. "Could he influence him like Lilith did with Jace?"  
  
Magnus ran a hand through his messy black hair and shrugged while shaking his head at the same time.  
  
"I'm not sure. It depends on how powerful he is. He surely has to be in our dimension or else he would not be able to reach out to him this way." Alec could see how disturbed Magnus was by this thought, the muscles in his neck tight and his shoulders strained and it spread to himself. If Magnus looked so concerned, there was a reason to worry.  
  
"So what do we do? Can we block his access to Henry by any means? Maybe move to the Institute for some time?"   
  
He normally would not consider moving in with his mother and siblings, knowing that housing two warlocks at the Institute would put his mother in a difficult situation, but if Henry was threatened by a demon, he had a right to the shelter and help of the Clave. Doubly because he was Alec's son.  
  
"I will put up some protection spells and you could rune the door and windows", Magnus suggested and got up, looking determined now. "I'm not putting any spells on Henry, not as long as we don't know for sure what we are dealing with. I'll teach him some defensive spells though." He looked at Alec and pointed to his working area, a cluttered wooden desk with a massive drawer behind it.  
  
Alec nodded and got up too, gathering up the remains of their breakfast.  
  
"I wanted to wait till his fifth birthday but maybe I should start weapons training with him earlier." He already had a wooden staff of the right size made for Henry.  
  
Magnus sighed and Alec knew he did not like the thought of their little boy handling even blunt weapons so soon but he nodded.  
  
"Given the circumstances, you are right. So I guess you'll be going to the Institute with him?"  
  
"I can take him this afternoon", Alec answered and put the dishes into the sink, intending to clean them later. First he was going to get his stele and do his part in protecting their home.

 

* * *

 

 

A few and uneventful days later Alec closed the door to Henry's room quietly behind him after putting the boy to bed and padded over to the sofa where Magnus was laying, the Chairman stretched out over his chest and belly.  
  
"I guess if tonight is as peaceful as the last we can say the spells are working", Alec mused and sat down next to them. Magnus moved up and rested his head on Alec's tight.  
  
"I hope so. I put up some pretty strong stuff, just in case. At least he is sleeping without bad dreams so far."  
  
"That's a first success", Alec agreed and reached over to scratch the cat behind its small ears. The Chairman started to purr and Alec saw Magnus lips curl at the corners as the low sound resonated in his body.   
"Plus he is doing really well with the staff. He gave Jace a whack square over the head today. Made him sit down like a stunned duck", he told him and Magnus chuckled.  
  
"Maybe I should come watch your training tomorrow. That's a sight I'd love to see." He grinned mischievously and winked at Alec, who snickered and bent down to kiss Magnus on the forehead.  
  
"I know you like to see Jace being humiliated but actually he was really proud of Henry", he whispered just as his lips travelled over Magnus's nose, his soft cheek, picking up smudged eyeshadow.   
  
He felt his love smile and turn his head to meet his lips, one hand sliding over his shoulder to his neck, long fingers sneaking into Alec's hair and pulling him closer. Just as Alec started to gently tease along Magnus's lower lip with his tongue and teeth the warlock went all rigid and broke their contact.   
  
"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Alec wondered if maybe he had bit him a bit too hard but Magnus shook his head and held up his hand to make him stay quiet. The warlock suddenly seemed all alert and tense and that was enough to make Alec sit up straight and look around, straining his ears for anything unusual.  
  
Magnus pushed the cat from his lap and got to his feet, eyes darting through the loft, checking the windows and door.  
  
"Something is trying to get in", he finally breathed and Alec was up and heading for the coatrack by the door, grabbing his weapons belt he had left there earlier.   
  
He had barely unsheathed two daggers when a sound like ripping silk but ten times louder cut through the silence, followed by the faint tinkle of shattering glass and a child's scream.


	8. Messing with the wrong Family

"Henry", was all they both said as they sprinted to his room.   
Magnus got there first and blasted the door open with a shower of blue sparks, rushing into the unlit room and sending another wave of magic against a dark shape Alec could not identify clearly. It seemed to waver at the edges and there was a flash of burning yellow spots somewhere between the blue flames attacking it.   
An Iblis demon.  
  
He dashed into the room himself, both daggers ready, frantically searching for any sign of Henry. Magnus attacked the bulky shape again and it got thrown against the bright yellow wardrobe, crashing the wood with its weight and the force of the magic charge. Where it had stood before, on the other side of the bed, Alec could now see a bubble of golden sparks on the floor and Henry's piglet a few inches beside it.  
  
Trusting Magnus to keep the Iblis demon at bay long enough, Alec jumped and rolled across the bed, landing in a low crouch right next to the cocoon.  
  
"Henry! I'm here, it's going to be ok. Let's get out." Another crash and an ear piercing screech behind them, accompanied by a colorful stream of curses from Magnus, told Alec that the fight was moving closer to them again. He shot a glance behind him, only seeing Magnus's silhouette against another massive shower of blue flames.   
  
A second later his attention was caught up by his son, who had dropped the protective spell and instead thrown himself at Alec. He could feel the boy shiver as he dropped one dagger, put an arm around him, pressed him tight to his torso, and got up to head for the door.   
  
"Magnus! I got him", he yelled and scrambled back over the bed.  
  
"Get cover", Magnus shouted in reply and Alec knew better than to argue. He made for the door, rushing to the side and ducked behind the kitchen counter, Henry still pressed against himself with one arm, as the room behind them exploded in blue fire and an unearthly scream.   
  
Pure instinct made Alec curl around his son to cover him as much as he could, pressing Henry's head against his chest.  
  
The silence and dimness that followed made Alec's ears throb with his rapid pulse and he had to fight down the wave of fear that threatened to wash over him. What had Magnus done? Was he alright? Why did he not hear him? Did Henry move?  
  
"Henry, are you hurt", he whispered and carefully untangled him from his embrace, ran a sweaty hand through the boy's hair. Henry looked up at him, eyes wide and tears streaming down his face but shaking his head.   
"Stay here. Stay behind me", Alec instructed him and turned around, creeping to the corner of the kitchen on his knees, remaining dagger at the ready.   
  
He could now hear the low crackle of fire and smell the sharp tang of magical discharge. Another noise caught his attention, scuffling, erratic steps coming closer. Alec changed his grip on the dagger, the tip now pointing to his elbow, and gestured for Henry to be quiet and stay where he was.   
  
Then he rolled out of the cover, sprang to his feet and at the shape in front of him, aiming where he suspected its throat. Only a split second before crashing into his opponent he recognized a flicker of golden eyes and stopped dead, the blade within an inch of Magnus's rapid pulse.

 

* * *

 

 

"It's dead. It's alright", Magnus whispered and very gently placed his hands on Alec's shoulders, who dropped the weapon, buried his hand in his husband's messy hair and pulled him close. Magnus smelled bitter, of burned sugar and smoke and demon but he was alive and seemed unhurt.  
  
"By the Angel. I nearly killed you", Alec sighed against Magnus's neck. He felt the other man's arms slide around him, pressing Alec against him just like he had held Henry just seconds before.  
  
"You didn't", Magnus assured him and just as gently pushed him away. He had ash and splinters in his hair and grime mixed with his destroyed makeup around his eyes. "Is Henry ok? We need to get out of here. I think there are more of them near."  
  
"I'm ok", they heard Henry's muffled voice and turned around. The boy was still sitting on the floor but had somehow gathered up Chairman Meow, who looked uneasy but held still, and had buried his face in the cat's fur. "What kind of demon was that?"  
  
"They are called Iblis", Magnus explained as he picked up both of them. "And they usually hunt in groups. We have to get out of here."  
  
"You blew up the whole room because of one Iblis?" Alec looked at him in confusion but Magnus just shrugged, placing a gentle kiss on Henry's Hair.  
  
"I got a bit carried away", he just said and nodded to the door. "Let's go before more of them come at us."  
  
Alec nodded and brushed some debris out of Magnus's hair.  
  
"I'll just get my weapons and call Jace, tell him to get the car and pick us up", he murmured and rushed to the bedroom. He kept a stack of seraph blades, bow and arrows and a spare set of gear in a metal chest in their closet.   
Within a minute he had grabbed what he needed, equipped himself and was back at Magnus and Henry's side, cell phone in hand.   
  
"Okay, we will head your way." He hung up and buckled his second weapons belt. "I'll go first", he decided and Magnus, who still carried Henry and the cat and looked slightly worn out, nodded.   
  
Alec took out a seraph blade and whispered a name to it, making the Adamas glow. He carefully opened the door to the hallway, checking every corner before he gestured for Magnus and Henry to follow. Carefully they picked their way down the stairs and to the front door.  
  
He pulled it open just a crack to check the street for other nasty surprises. The pavement was empty and a cab rushed by on the street, stirring up the inevitable debris that collected in the gutters.  
  
"Looks clear. Stay close to me", Alec murmured and moved forward, feeling Magnus follow him. They hurried down the street, eyes darting around vigilantly, checking every shadow, every gap between cars or buildings before going on. They made it two blocks down the road and stopped to let a bright red truck pass before attempting to cross the street.

 

* * *

 

 

The second Alec set his foot down on the asphalt a figure appeared where the truck had been just the other moment. It had the stature of a bald, bulky man, clad in what looked like a mundane business suit of deep red fabric that let his skin look an eerie white. They stopped dead as the man turned to face them and fix his completely black eyes on them.  
  
"You didn't really think you could outrun me, did you?" His voice was deep and soft, almost musical. He tilted his head to one side, locked eyes with Magnus and grinned so wide it contorted his face into a grimace. "Oh what a wholesome little family you got yourself, brother."  
  
Magnus made a low hissing noise and pressed Henry closer to his chest.  
  
"I'm not your brother. Leave us alone", he demanded and Alec hoped he was the only one to hear the slight wavering in his voice. The demon waved his hand dismissively and shrugged.  
  
"Brother, half-brother, whatever. Technicalities. Your father is my father, albeit in different ways." His eyes flickered to Henry. "And I came to claim the child. My child."  
  
Alec stepped in front of his husband and Henry, blocking the demons line of sight.  
  
"You'll not get him", he snarled and in the blink of an eye switched the seraph blade for his bow, an arrow nocked and aimed at the demon. "He did not get Magnus and he will not get Henry either."  
  
"You think you can stop me from taking what's mine, little Shadowhunter?" It made an amused noise and started to saunter forward. "You think you can defeat us on your own?"   
  
On that shapes started to peel out of the shadows on the other side of the street, yellow eyes burning hungry. A low rumbling noise seemed to come from above but Alec did not dare to take his eyes off the Eidolon that still moved towards them, grinning like a maniac.   
  
"Stupid little Sha…", it sneered but was cut off abruptly and catapulted to the side by something that dropped out of the sky. Alec caught a glimpse of spinning wheels and chrome and a blond shock of hair as screeching wheels hit the demon and the ground.  
  
"Jace!" Alec saw his _parabatai_ jump as the motorcycle bucked and lurched under him, dragging the demon with it and into a parked car. He landed in a low crouch, grinning and a shimmering blade in his hand a second later.  
  
"Yeah? Thought I'd leave all the fun to you?" Jace backed away from the crashed bike so that he was at Alec's side.  
  
"I told you to pick us up! We need to get Henry to the Institute", Alec shouted as the Iblis closed in on them, unimpressed by Jace's dramatic entrance and the knock out of their leader.  
  
"Got that covered, don't worry. Simon will be here any minute. He's the better driver anyway", Jace informed him and darted forward to dispose of the first advancing demon.  
  
Alec had no time to be mad at him when he heard Magnus shout a warning from behind and he had to let his arrow fly. Training and instinct took over as he and Jace fought off the attacking Iblis, moving with and around each other, blocking the demon's way to Magnus and Henry.  
  
He was not marked for a battle but he felt the familiar tingle of his _parabatai_ rune, felt the additional strength that fighting beside Jace lent him. The last Iblis fell, one of Alec's arrows already lodged in his wavering body when Jace buried his blade next to it.  
  
Alec's eye darted to where the bike had smashed the Eidolon into the car and was not surprised to see the man on his feet again. Talons had erupted from his arms and the pale human skin was peeling back in places, revealing blood red flesh that seemed to move in its own way.  
  
"Tough cookie", Jace laughed and wiped ichor from his blade. The fire of battle burned in his golden eyes but instead of making him fear for Jace it made Alec calm and gave him assurance. They had taken down worse demons than this arrogant shape shifter.  
  
"Where is Simon", Alec growled and since he had run out of arrows, grabbed his own blade again.  
  
Right on cue a familiar pick-up truck turned the corner and sped past the demon in their direction. He could see Simon behind the wheel and his sister jumped from the cabin even before they came to a halt next to them.  
  
"Come on, get in", she yelled and Alec spun around to see Magnus wrench open the back door and push Henry and Chairman Meow inside.  
  
A high pitched screech came from the demon that seemed to realize that his prey was about to escape. It sprang forward, raging for the truck and Alec moved without thinking, reacting even faster than Jace.   
  
He threw himself in the demon’s path, brought his blade up hard with both hands, screaming. It buried into the thing's chest, ichor streaming down the hilt and burning Alec's hands, the creature's talons raking his back.   
  
Alec did not care. The muscles in his arms shot bolts of pain through his body but his legs kept pushing, shoving them both away from his family until the demon's legs gave way and it fell, already turning to dust and shadows.  
  
Alec's knees hit the ground hard and the hilt slipped from his stained hands, the burned out Adamas shattering on the asphalt. Panting, Alec stared at the vanishing remains of the demon and barely noticed the pain at his hands and of the cuts on his back.   
  
The familiar sting of his brother's stele on his arm cleared his head and he looked up to meet Isabelle's concerned gaze.  
  
"Henry? Magnus?"  
  
"Safe in the car. Come on, get up. Let's go home", she answered and Jace finished the _Iratze_. The pain abated slowly and together they pulled him to his feet. Alec winced and leaned on his brother to walk back to the car, brushing off Jace's arm when he saw the two anxious warlocks on the backseat, waiting for him.   
  
He did not say a word, just scrambled in and wrapped his arms around Henry, felt Magnus embrace them both.  
  
"Stupid Nephilim", his husband whispered and Alec's back started prickling softly, telling him that the warlock let magic flow from his fingers to heal what the single _Iratze_ had not covered. Alec just buried his nose in Henrys soft hair and did not answer as the pick-up started to move. He heard Simon and Isabelle talk and then the small voice of his son.  
  
"Dad? Did it hurt you bad?"  
  
Alec shook his head and slowly let go of Henry to look at him. The boy's pajama was stained with blood where Alec had hugged him and he anxiously looked up at his father.  
  
"I'm okay, Henry. Just some scratches, don't worry. You know how quickly Runes and magic help me heal", he answered and cracked a smile that Henry returned after a slight hesitation. Magnus finished patching up his husbands back and gently pushed him into the seat.  
  
"You stupid Nephilim", he repeated. Alec met his gaze and his smile turned into a crooked grin. He knew what Magnus really meant. Thank you for saving us. I love you and I do not want to lose you.  
  
"But I'm your stupid Nephilim", the Shadowhunter answered and got pulled towards Magnus in return, who sealed his lips with a passionate kiss. That brushed away the last bit of battle induced tension in Alec and he felt exhaustion creeping up on him.  
  
"Let's just sleep at the Institute and tomorrow we check on the loft. See how bad the damage is", he suggested and Magnus nodded.  
"We can fix that soon enough. Now get some rest, darling."  
  
"Once we get to the Institute", Alec agreed and yawned. He felt Henry cuddling up to him and slid one arm around the boy, finally feeling that they were safe again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that's what I got so far. I'm working on another chapter but with life being a bit busy atm, I'm not sure when it will be finished...  
> Oh and since I've been asked before - piglet will be fine ;)


End file.
